saintstailfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulpecula Emma
Vulpecula Emma is the Bronze Saint of the Vulpecula constellation in the 21st Century, and the love interest of Lionet Souma. Originally a Steel Saint who participated in the assault on Pallasbelda, she awakened her powers as a Bronze Saint during the war against Venus. Her element of Fire. Profile and Stats Name: Vulpecula Emma Origin: Saint Seiya Omega Alias: Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint Gender: Female Age: 12-13 Affiliation: Athena Status: Alive Voice Actor: Yukiko Fujii Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class | SS-Class *'Attack Potency': City Block level | Small Star level *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic reaction speed | At least FTL, Massively FTL with Miracles *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 | Class T *'Striking Strength': Class MJ, possibly higher | At least Class XMJ *'Durability': City Block level with Vulpecula Cloth Stone | Dwarf Star level, likely higher *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Fire Attacks | Planetary *'Intelligence': Normal Key: Vulpecula Cloth Stone | Seventh Sense Appearance Emma is a slender, fair-skinned girl of below average height with long blond hair tied in a ponytail with a pale-blue ribbon and a few spikes brushed upwards, and light blue eyes. When not wearing her Cloth, she wears a white sleeveless shirt with pink trimming on the front in two vertical lines, as well as along the edges, dark blue jeans, a pair of red wristbands on her arms, and dark brown sneakers. Whenever she wears her Cloth, she replaces her casual clothes with a light-orange sleeveless, blouse-like outfit. Personality Emma is shy, kind-hearted, and brave, being one to risk her life in battle despite her weaknesses and fears. She has low self-esteem, as she has a problem of being useful. Over time however, her self-esteem grows higher as she continues to be brave and strong, proving that she will make her own choices without others to guide her. Emma, also has romantic feelings for Lionet Souma despite their age difference, but has trouble expressing them. As has Kerry, Emma lost her parents when she was very small and could not do anything to save them, so she wanted to be useful to those who need it and is always trying to find something to do, and hates when someone gets hurt because she could not help. After the death of Kerry, Emma began to show great courage and enthusiasm, ready to defend and fight for her peers, becoming a great example for others Steel Saints. This is further when fighting alongside the Steel and Legendary Saints against Aegir, as discussed each from Ban and Nachi, Emma went from "being a coward to becoming a great warrior". After becoming a Bronze Saint, her bravery and heroism increased even further, and has now become more outgoing and cheerful, coupled with a witty sense of humor and kind sarcasm. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Great Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Emma has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that she can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of her other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like atomic manipulation and destruction, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Techniques Soaring Beam: Generating solar energy around her fist, Emma delivers a powerful punch. Pleiades Impact: Emma burns her Cosmo and attacks with 7 huge meteors, damaging her opponent greatly. This was originally Subaru's strongest Steel Cloth technique before learning it on her own. Vulpecula Flare: Vulpecula Magnus Fire: Weaknesses *Not as durable without her Cloth *Water Cosmo Equipment Vulpecula Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. It consists of red and silver armored platting, that covers most of her forearms, most of her legs (up to her knees), revealing her thighs, her upper chest (including the stomach, waist and navel) with sturdy detailing, a helmet that bares the head of a fox, which still lets her ponytail out, and one of the shoulder-plates crossing over her heart, forming a topaz gem at the center, much like Souma's Lionet Kyū/Shin Cloth. Several topaz gems appear on the Cloth. When not in use, she stores the Cloth inside a an amber, crystal-shaped Cloth Stone around her pink wristband. Relationships *Team Pegasus ** Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saints Category:Bronze Saints Category:Team Pegasus Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A-Class